What goes Up must come Down
by MajorDP
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy are at the beach and two gods visit to take Percy to Olympus to make him a god, what happens? More importantly how will Percy and everybody else react with the new Percy? Percabeth and thalico! R
1. It all started

**HELLO FANFICTION!**

**OK HERE IS MY NEW PERCY JACKSON STORY!**

**To all my Fan on my other story 'It was Bound to Happen'**

**I PROMISE I will update soon BUT I need your ideas to help!**

**And now with further Adoo**

"**What goes Up must go down"**

**A Percy Jackson Story**

Percy Pov

Sitting at Camp Half-blood's beach with Annabeth in my arms I would have never thought it would be bad.

But I was wrong.

In a golden flash of a light two bickering figures appeared.

"_Oh how could father Zeus chose him " said one of the figures_

"_oh Athena my dear brother chose a perfect person , My Son! " the other figure said _

My Father (Poseidon) and Lady Athena.

As soon as Annabeth and I saw our parents we stood up and respectfully bowed.

"Mother….Lord Poseidon" Annabeth bowed

Then it was my turn

"Father …..Lady Athena" I bowed

After a few moments of awkward silence Lady Athena spoke up.

"Hello, Annabeth I see you still dating that sea spawn" Athena said with disgust on her face pointing my way

"Yes, Mother Percy is a very good guy" Annabeth said standing up for me when I spoke up

"Nice to see you too Lady Athena, and hello Father what brings you to camp?" I wondered

"Percy my son us Olympians have a wonderful err…. how can I say this when its not really a chose…. Well basically you have been summoned to Olympus" My father said with a grin running across his face

"Yes Peruses we Olympians.. well most of us have came to a decision and we need you at Olympus to discuses this important matter " Lady Athena said with a displeased look across her face

"WAIT.. Mother why does Percy need to go to Olympus?" Annabeth practically screamed

"Annabeth, dear I will have Percy tell you after the matter is finally and he returns back." Athena said with sympathy to calm her daughter down

"Um. Excuse me not to be rude but nobody had told me what the Hades is going on here!" I said slightly aggregated

"Come along Son, we will explain at Olympus" My Father said

Flashing us off Camp Half-Blood's Beach and to Olympus I though what in Zeus's name could be so important and why does it involve me?

**R&R please REVIEW! I need Ideas for what Percy could be the god of and what his symbol would be like ( thunderbolt,peacock,trident,ocean,wealth,heart etc)**

**-MajorDP**


	2. how it happend

**HEY GUYT THANKS FOR REVEWING AND SPEACIAL THANKS TO **

**LuvPercy782347213**

**Son of erebus**

**bball956**

**FOR REVEIWNG YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**PERCRY POV**

Sapping on Olympus I was racking my brain with what I could have done wrong to be summed to Olympus.

As Lady Athena ,Poseidon and me ( ouch ouch Athena ) I mean myself, appeared 11 other golden flashed of light appeared ( Hestia and Hades are Olympians)

"Ah Peruses nice to see you again" Zeus said as he approached his throne and sat

I stood in the center next to the hearth as Lady Athena and my Father took there throne

"May this meeting come to order but first Olympians say hello to Peruses" Zeus was strangely nice today **( A/N can you guess who's who?)**

"Sea spawn"

"PUNK"

"Percy your stepping on my firewood"

"sorry "I squeaked out

"Hi cutie"

"hey little cuz"

"Hey Percy"

"Hello Percy, you look hungry, cereal?"

"No thank you" I simply said

"Percy"

"Hello Peruses , young hero you have grew"

"Little Dude"

"Peter Johnson "

"Hello son"

"Alright , now we have important business regarding young Peruses" Zeus said as the other Olympians simply nodded there heads

"If I may ask but what an I needed for" I said in a curious manner

"Well… Son ….. how do I put this you see after the battle of Manhattan when you beat Krouns and you turned down god hood we gods talked among our self and realized you are the most powerful demi-god here and we needed you as a god " my Father said

I was shocked

"are you saying I have to become a god " I asked dumbly

"yes " is what my father said then Zeus spoke up

"Peruses you will be one of us Olympic gods and you will have a palace, a realm, immortality , a throne , a cabin at camp half-blood also you will be honored in many ways and I personally promise to make sure all use gods give you a gift from them " Zeus said

" Well I guess " is all I could possible say

"well then we will begin the process " Zeus said as his voice boomed through Olympus

I waited until he spoke up again

"First every god will give him once gift" Zeus said

"OHHHHH! Me! Ill go first " Aphrodite said

" I will give you Percy the gift of love" she said and with a snap of her fingers a pink cloud of perfume appeared and devoured me until I was wearing a pair of Hollister Board short , A nice green tee that showed my ripping washboard abs , and a pair of Hollister flip – flops.

All the Olympic goddess including Hera and Artemis gasped .

"What ?"I asked confused

Then Artemis came up

Her eyes were sparkling beautifully.

" I will give Percy the gift of Archery" she said until Apollo interrupted

" hey , I was going to give Percy that"

"Shut up Apollo use you brain and think of something else." Artemis snapped at brother

She simply snapped fingers and a bag of arrows and a bow appeared at my feet

"they will never run out , also you don't have to carry them always only when you want to" she said

"Thank you" I said to be nice

Then Apollo came up

"well I guess I will give my little cousin the gift of medicine" snapped his fingers I didn't feel any different. I guess it comes naturally

"Thanks" I said

"No Prob I love helping out my little cousin "he exclaimed

Then Hephaestus came up limping

"Percy I give you the power of welding "he said and with the snapped of a finger I was holding a golden scythe

" It's another weapon you can you it turns into a ring also I stops time " he said limping back to his throne

"Thanks for to gifts in one" I said happily

Then Ares came up

"Look here punk im not doing this buy free will so I will give you the gift of battle to increase your wimpy fighting" he said rough and snapped his fingers

"Thanks I guess"

Then Demeter came up

:"child I give you the power of nature , you can grow any plant desired" she said quickly and snapped her finger as a plant grew from the ground a blood red rose came up

Then Hades came up

"Percy I have respected you because you stood up to me so I will give you the gift of invisibility" He said slowly then proceeded to snap his fingers

Then I turned invisible and reappeared 2 feet closer to the gods.

"Thank you Lord Hades" I said fascinated with my new power . It was like Annabeth's Cap

Then Hermes flied in front of me

"Percy, I give you the gift of messages , you can talk to someone mentally without even trying ,also the bonus is you can read peoples thoughts" he laughed back to his throne

"Thanks Hermes"

Then Mr.D came up

"Well brat look like will both be seeing each other a lot now so I guess I give you the gift of growth , you can make anything grow to full size when wanted" he said grumpily

Then went back to his throne.

"Thanks Mr.D"

Then Athena came up

"Peruses, not that I like having two kelp heads on the council I will give the gift of stratige"she said with a glare in her eye the reatred back to her throne with a owl on it.

"thank you my lady"

Then Hera came up

"Young hero I will give you the great gift of home" she simply said and left

"Uhh. Thank you My Lady"

Then Zeus came up

"Peruses I will give you two gifts one the power of flight and the second the gift to grant anybody immortality not god hood only immortality " He said proudly

"Thank You My lord"

Then my father came up

"Son I give you the gift to domain the waters at camp half blood and a few other things"

"Thank you father"

" Now we will finish the process " Zeus said

Then all the Olympian chanted something in Greek

"Φέρτε τη δύναμη της Δεκατρία σε ένα και μαζί δημιουργούν ένα από εμάς. 1 " they all said

As I started to glow with power I felt myself grow bigger until I passed out.

**OK VERY LONG CHAPTER MORE TO COME AND HERES THAT ANSWER TO THE QUESTION ABOVE**

**ATHENA**

**ARES**

**HESTIA**

**APHRODITE **

**APOLLO **

**ARTEMIS**

**DEMTER **

**HEPHAESTUS **

**HERA**

**HERMES **

**DYIONINESS **

**POSIDEON**

**OK OK MORE TO COME **

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP**


	3. New Beginning

**Ok hey im back! Also I realized I never translated the Greek here we go!**

**It means "Bring the power of one to thirteen and together create one of us"**

**Also for you following my BTR story I will have a new chapter posted soon!**

**So here the story!**

As I started to glow with power I felt myself grow bigger until I passed out.

After what felt like a year I woke up to a bunch of god….errrrr…..my other new family looking at me while whispering.

"…the powerful one" Apollo whispered to Hermes

"….Zeus….his….throne..." Artemis said quietly to Athena

Finally Hestia spoke up

"Percy is you ok?" she asked like a worried mother

"Lady Hestia im fine why do you ask?" I said slightly concerned for my health

"Percy, only powerful people such as Jason, Theseus, Achilles, and Hercules have become unresponsive when given immortality or in your case godhood ….. also Percy you're one of us now so no lady or lord business " she state simply while the other gods retreated to there thrones the I noticed it.

A beautiful Blue Agate stone throne laced on the arms with gold trim on the top it was impressed with a Pegasus with two swords crossing over the Pegasus.

"Ah… Percy I can tell you like your throne " Zeus said strangely calm

"That's…. mine?" I said dumbly

"Yes" Zeus said still strangely calm

I didn't reply I simply walked to my throne and then the worst began I realized my throne was in between Apollo and Artemis.

"Yes little Cuz ! now I have a wingman when picking up chicks!" Apollo said with a fist bump like Judd Nelson's at the end of the breakfast club

"Apollo please! You are corrupting the only good man on this earth!" Artemis said with a look of disgust

"Oh come one !" Apollo screeched with shame

Apollo and Artemis keep bickering with me in between until Zeus spoke.

"Alright since it is late and im sure Percy would like to speak to his family, so I am going to call it a night everybody go to there placates and we will meet her at noon" Zeus said while rubbing his forehead in pain

"But wait I have a few questions" I busted out quickly

"Well since I am very tired I am going to assign you one of them" Zeus said whil pointing to the other gods sitting in there thrones

"Any volunteeres? " Zeus asked

A bunch of gods hand shot up such as Apollo, Artemis ,Aphrodite, My father, Hermes , Demeter, but ther others just said ' Hades NO!'

"Artemis? Actually acknowledging a man's presents ? " Zeus said even shocked for the god of thunder (**A/N Joke! Ahhah a -_-) **

"Yes father I do beleve he is a good man and I will be more than happy to show Perce the ropes of being such a powerful god " Artemis said while a grin danced across her face

"Then it is settled everybody meet her at noon….. You are dismissed" Zeus said quickly and left.

One by one the god left until they all appeared angry

"Well idiot grant us passage " Ares said with disgust

"Waa... I don't... what?" I stuttered out

"Percy we forgot to go over this but one of the things you're a god of is Earth it is your realm ,your safe haven " Artemis stated

"Oh! Well I grant you all passage to my realm " I spitted out

Then one by one they disappeared

"come on lets go to camp and I will answer all you questions there " She said while turning in to a 12 year old girl

"hey do you want to play you first godly prank ? … cuz I can teach you how to morph you can freak out all the campers " Artemis said with a flirtatious grin

"YES!"I said a little too eagerly

"Come one let go " she gestured me next to her and with a flash we were gone.

While flashing it let me thing how in hades will I explan this to Annabeth?

**Ok im done read and review with what percy should be the god of!**

**R&R plzzz! **

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

***: (=' :') ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

•**.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

~ Major DP


	4. Freaking People out

**Heeyyyeyeyyeheyey ok heres a new chapter! First I would like to give a shout out to anyone who read this or put this on there account !**

**But also to **

**LuvPercy782347213 **

**Awesome person !**

**Also review with ideas for the story or anything I need to work on!**

**But now on with the storryyy!**

Flashing on half blood hill with a maiden goddess isn't what you think it would be.

It was fun !

"Alright Percy, first think of an age you want to be ." she said with a mysterious grin

"ok 8" I said jumping around already like an eight year old

"Alright reapt after me. Also when ever you want to do this you can say this out loua or in your head …..(from old to young here I go , may the gods be with us where ever we go) " Artemis said

" from old to young here I go my the gods be with us where ever we go" I said smoothly

With that my body became smaller and I turned into a mini version of my self.

"ok now rub some dirt on you and now here we go." She said quickly

With dirt on my face Artemis turned into her 12 year old form with Auburn hair .

Then we started running down the hill screaming HELP.

As soon as we screamed all the campers and the hunters came out with swords and arrows drawn.

"Lady Artemis what's wrong?" Said Thalia

"This little boy appeared on Olympus with Pose….OPPS! I mean nobody " Artemis stumbled with her words

"Wait Percy?" annabeth said coming out of the crowd

"UGH! Arty great going you had to say Poseidon " I said with a stomp of my tiny feet

"Did Percy just call Lady Artemis, Arty?" Said Travis Stoll while holding hands with Katie Gardener

"Percy what's going on? Why r you so young?" Annabeth said confused which was not a familiar face for a child of Athena

"Well Lord Peruse explain to our people " Said Arty

"Wait what?" said Nico sitting next to Mrs. O'Leary

"Why yes Lady Arty I will" I said with a GAINT grin

Just then I thought about returning to my regular more handsome form .

I could literary here everybody jaws drop

"Pppp—eerrcy?" stuttered out Annabeth

"You look HOT Percy" said a few of the Aphrodite girls

"Ladies and gentlemen I now introduce to you the hotter new Lord Peruses god of Earth, love, archery ,medicine, welding, battle, nature, invisibility ,messaging, growth, strategy ,home, flight, immortality, the waters of camp half blood " Arty said with one big breathe

"GOD?" screamed everyone at the same time.

As soon as they screamed that 11 golden flashes of light appeared turning out to be the gods.

"Um little cuz you forgot to grant passage to Ares and he's mad now" Said Apollo while winking at everyone

"Oh um right… I grant Ares passage to my realm" I said with a sigh

After I said that Chiron came galloping up and bowed to everybody

"I heard on the Olympus email there's a new god, were is he or she?" Chiron said

"He is right there " said Zeus pointing at me

"WHAT!" Chrion said with his eyes bugging out of his head

" everybody meet in the ampatheather we need to have a meeting " said Zeus

**Ok there u go review and other junk ! **

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**~MajorDP**


	5. Explations

**Heeyeyyeye im back! People review! Ok! Tell me if I should keep going!**

**Also I need you help review with you paring**

**Percy X Annabeth**

**Percy X Artemis **

**Or tell me a paring u want **

Walking with the rest of the Olympians to the ampatheather and sitting on the stage was weird at the least.

All the campers were filling in, waving at there godly parents and the staring at me, seeing I was sitting in-between Apollo and Artemis with the rest of the gods.

All through out the ampatheather you could hear the faint murmur of people .

"Percy ….Zeus wouldn't…"

"That brat …..im the better fighter"

"Dad wouldn't"

"Annabeth …he's hot"

"Percy?"

"Annabeth you have compation"

Hearing all those things and more made me laugh.

"Everybody is here so we will begin" Hera said in a gently voice calming everybody

"Yes Hera you are right " Zeus said with a tired look

"Ok well we are all here today so we can explain why Percy is different, you see Percy has done what no demigod has ever done he fought many titans and the gods before ,

So we Olympian with help of our grandfather Chaos turned Percy into a god. The fates told us before that he is too powerful to be minor god so we put him on the Olympian Council " Zeus said like he already practiced it

"Well if Percy is a god then what is he god of?" said a curios Annabeth

"What a true daughter of Athena always curious , well as my daughter Artemis said Perce is the god of god of Earth, love, archery ,medicine, welding, battle, nature, invisibility ,messaging, growth, strategy ,home, flight, immortality, the waters of camp half blood " Zeus thundered with an eye roll.

"and since Percy has just became a god he must train so Thalia it is your job t move all our equipment into cabin 8" said Arty with a grin

"But Lady Artemis what about the hunt?" Said Thalia confused

"Thalia My father asked me to teach PJ himself so the hunt can wait" Artemis said

"Yes Lady Artemis" Thalia said not wanting to fight with a god

"Well since that is explain , and us immortals still do like too eat it is now time for dinner" Said Zeus happily

With that I jumped down to go to my friends .

"Percy is that why Poseidon wanted you to got to Olympus ?"

"Percy can you make me immortally"

" Wow Kelp head we will be seeing each other forever"

I was bombarded with all these questions .

I was about to answer them until I realized I need to tell My Mother and Paul .

"You guys I have to go . Meet me in my Cabin at 8 I'll answer all your questions later" I said as turning to leave

"Perce wait were are you going?" Annabeth said with a sad grin

"I have to go tell my mom and Paul I'll talk to you later Wise girl" I said with a girl

As I ran up Half Blood Hill I thought about My mom&Pauls Apartment in Manhattan , and then with a golden Godly flash of light I appears at the door of my mom's apartment.

I was so scared but I thought I am a god now I can't be scared and I knocked.

With that the door opened and appeared my Step-father Paul

"Oh my Hello Percy" Paul said with a radiating smile

"Hey Paul! I have good news" I said happily

"Well come on in your mother is cooking dinner" my step-father said

**Ok guys how do you like it ? should I keep going ? also in a review tell me you fav paring **

**Percy X Annabeth**

**Percy X Artemis **

**Or tell me a paring u want **

**R&R**

**~MajorDP**


	6. Why me!

**Hey hey hey hey ok I'm back! Ok thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Keep telling me what Parings you want!**

**Percy X Annabeth**

**Percy X Artemis **

**Also should I add the roman people etc. ( Jason,Reyna,Hazel,Frank)**

**Also I have realized I haven't been putting disclaimers so here I go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO even though it would be so awesome if I did!**

**But here we go!**

**PERCY POV**

Walking into my mother's apartment was the most amazing experience even possible , even better than going to Olympus ( when you're not in trouble).

The aroma of fresh lasagna coming out of the stove with a hint of garlic in the air from the French garlic bread was so delicious, it was better than sipping the food of the gods.

Realizing I haven't seen my mother or Paul in a few months I felt like a bad son.

"Oh Percy my look how tall you've gotten" Said my mother while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mom" is all I could get out, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I hugged my mother like a kindergartener hugging his mom when she comes to pick him up after the first day of school.

"Percy so glad to see you" My mother said starting to tear up

"Mom doesn't cry I'm right here" I said starting to feel bad, you see I'm not one to make a women or girl cry.

"Percy I'm just so glad to see you it's been too long" she said still holding on to me like a lottery winner not wanting to lose their winning ticket.

"Sally is the wonderful smelling dinner done?" Paul asked not trying to sound demanding.

You see after my Ex-Step father Gabe Ugliano , I made sure every man who even glance at my mother treat her like a queen is because after living with that ' tusk-less walrus in thrift-store clothes' she deserved better.

"Yes Paul it is ready it was just cooling down." she said with a angelic voice of an angle

"Percy, will you be joining us for dinner?" my mother said ready to grab an extra plate.

"Um, No I'm pretty sure Annabeth will save me some dinner, but I was just here because I was wanting to tell you guys some not nessicarly wonderful but fine news." I said with an eye roll

"Oh please Percy doesn't say she pregnant" my mom say in a stern yet loving voice.

"Percy I know I'm only your step-father but if you say that sweet girl is pregnant I'm am going to have to knock some sense into you" Paul said in a tone that I could not decipher if Paul was kidding or was really serious

"WHAT! No! Annabeth is NOT pregnant, I just wanted to tell you the Olympian mad me a god." I said trying to hold back a grin.

"Oh tha…..WHAT A GOD" my mother said after stopping mid-sentence after realizing what I said.

"OH My! Percy that is so awesome I know a god!" Paul said jumping in his chair like a little two year old.

"Wait Percy an Olympic God?" my mother said furrowing her eyebrow.

"Yes Mom and real Olympic god." I said repeating myself.

Paul was still rambling on about how cool that his step son was a real Olympic god and that he was so luck he met Sally (which in my opinion is a good thing).

My Mother sat in shock until I looked at my wrist watch that was re-fixed and re-gave to me again by my half-brother Tyson the Cyclopes.

"Mom look I know you and Paul both must have a ton of questions but I have to go back to camp because its 7:59 and I'm supposed to meet people in my cabin at eight" I said explaining my situation

"Oh Percy I'm just happy. Go on and have fun but you remember to come by, call, or Hades even Iris-Message me if you can" she said slightly frowning

"Will do mom, love you!" I said while picturing the inside of the Poseidon Cabin. Which reminds me when do I get my own cabin seeing that I am an Olympic god now?

PERCY JACKSON *****PERCY JACKSON******PERCY JACKSON******PERCY JACKSON******

After what seemed like 1 hour I landed in my cabin falling off my bed. Dam I have to get the hand of the stupid Teleporting junk.

Landing on my head causing a whole bunch of people with just magically helped there self into my cabin with most likely the help of Annabeth who had my other key to burst out laughing was not fun one bit.

"Percy you're here!" Annabeth screamed while putting me one on those Ares death locks. (A Hug)

"Dude we all have a bunch of Questions! " Grover said with bit of tin cans still on his face.

"Ok I'm going to use one of my powers to help me!" I said acting like a cheesy superhero

After five minutes of nobody getting the joke I finally spoke up

"I'm using strategy! Everyone get in a circle and I'll answer your questions one by one" I said

"Wow kelp head actually has a brain!" Thalia said earning a laugh from even me.

"Oh but only one question" I stated not wanting to be here all night.

Fine said the whole group expect Annabeth because I gave he my 'of course you can ask as many questions who want your so freaking hot look , ' which by the look I was receiving back I could tell Annabeth was happy with that look.

"Alright I'll go first" Screamed Nico

I was inspecting such a question from a boy like Nico but there is a first time for everything.

"Percy if you're immortal, what about Annabeth?" Nico proceeded to ask with a tilt of his head.

After that question everybody leaned forward as if the life depended on it, wanting to hear my answer.

Oh great I though what am I going to say? Thanks a lot Nico for putting me on the hot seat.

**OK that's another chapter!**

**You wonderful people please review with what paring you want I'm still trying to determine which paring either **

**Percy X Annabeth**

**Percy X Artemis **

**Also should I add the roman people etc. (Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank)**

**And a HUGE shout out to everybody who review .**

bball956

Bombidill95

Minions of Myth

Luke

Percy

writereadlove

frikki90

LeoKryieSonOfHephaeustus

Avardsin

demigodkirby39

lcrs50

riderofsaphira

Carolzynha LF

emthereble

Number1Bookworm

toe walker

Iheartbd's

GracieLou12

Narwhal Empress

THeReeDeR9295

ThaliaAndNicoForEver

Lauren

I Go Unamed

**Aslos to anyone who added my story to your account or even took the time and read it!**


	7. Questions

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story!**

**Also should I add people from camp Jupiter? **

**Well here we go!**

_Recap:_

_"Percy if you're immortal, what about Annabeth?" Nico proceeded to ask with a tilt of his head._

_After that question everybody leaned forward as if the life depended on it, wanting to hear my answer._

_Oh great I though what am I going to say? Thanks a lot Nico for putting me on the hot seat._

"Well Nico, I truthfully hadn't thought about it, but I was thinking since Annabeth is already Olympus's architect I would ask the god to make her immortal. " I stated proudly because I actually used my brain for a helpful reason instead of thinking of pranks with the Stolls.

"But Perce, what about us?" Nico said motioning to the rest of my friends in my cabin

"Nico I think I you wait and see good things will happen" I said with a mischievous grin

You see at my last meeting with the rest of the gods we were talking about rewarding their children for the battle of Manhattan and with the battle of the giants. Since I knew their children personally the gods ran their ideas by me.

Now this upcoming Friday I know that Thalia will become the princess of lightning (the opposite of thunder).Nico will become the Prince of the underworld and the River of Styx. My beautiful Annabeth is going to become the IMMORTAL Olympus architect and the goddess of architecture.

Grover..Well since he already is immortal and the god of the wild he is going to receive a blessing from Demeter and Persephone. Clarisse is going to become an immortal battle trainer; also Ares said he would get her a new unbreakable spear.

Travis and Conner are just going to be immortal camp consolers (which means they have a LOT more pranking to do), and the best part for all the fallen demigods a memorial hall is going to be created by Annabeth ( which she doesn't no yet ).

"Uh.. Hello Percy it's my turn." Stated a very annoyed Thalia.

"Oh sorry" I said embarrassed

That caused everybody to snicker.

"Ok Percy is you immortal like us hunters or are you a true god that bleeds inchor?" Thalia said with a devious Zeus smile

"As, Artemis stated Thalia I'm a true god that bleeds Inchor." I spoke slightly boasting

"Great that means I'll be seeing you a lot kelp head" Thalia said with a smile that sent shivers up my back.

Great torture for eternity just what I need.

After a moment of staring at Me Travis spoke up.

"Can you get ultimate money for me?" Travis asked like a hyper puppy

"Travis" I said with a laugh

"You know I can't do that" I said as his reaction immediately turned to a hurt puppy dog.

Dam! Is all I heard from Travis and Conner after that?

"Ok … Since you're a god can we see our dad when we want" Conner said truly with care

"Whoa Conner that's actually a good question, yes actually you and there rest of us can this Friday at the throne room on Olympus" I said in a happy deminer

After that everybody was happy saying they get to see there Godly parent.

Then it was annabeth's turn.

"Percy I know this isn't the right time or place but I just have to ask, Do you still love me?" Annabeth with a slight quiver of her lip.

Great I was but on the hot seat for the second time this day GREAT!

"Annabeth you know I love you with all my heart and I'll prove it more to you Friday." I said in a soft soothing voice to tell Annabeth

Through the whole cabin everybody awed to the point where Annabeth was redder than a cherry snow cone.

"Um not to break up this love fest but I have a question too" Grover said while munching on a coke_ a cola _can

"Ok G-man shouts away" I said laughing

"Since you're a god will you change and make new 'godly' friends" Grover said slightly hurt.

At that point everyone looked like I had just betrayed them.

"Grover, everybody my fatal flaw is loyalty I would never leave you guys, you are my second family." I told them

Everyone was silent then Clarisse spoke up.

"Ok prissy since you're a god now can you fight like my father now" Clarisse said with a sneer

"Clarisse you're my friend now, but if I could beat your father when I was 12, I could beat him now" I said with an eye roll

Ugg is all I heard from here but I laughed.

After a few minutes of chit chat Annabeth being responsible person she is told us to go to bed because it was late.

Tomorrows a new day great more trouble ahead.

**Ok sorry its short but I need more ideas for help! Also in this story its Wednesday night so one day until Friday to see their parents on Olympus.**

**Review with your ideas plzzz!**

**~MajorDP**


	8. We all change : part 1

**HEY WOUNDERFUL FANFICTION! OK I NEED YOU TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! PLEASE!**

**Should I add people from Camp Jupiter in?**

**Should I make Percy a camp director?**

**Please answer it will help my story and plus your opinion counts too!**

_Recap:_

After a few minutes of chit chat Annabeth being responsible person she is told us to go to bed because it was late.

Tomorrows a new day great more trouble ahead.

_**Ps. It's now Friday.**_

_**We all change part 1**_

Percy POV

Another thing I hate about being a god beside having my throne in between the bickering opposites (Apollo and Artemis) is since I live at camp with a bunch of demi-gods and Dionysus is too freaking lazy to get off his ass and tell everybody news from Olympus, so I'm stuck with the head aching job of telling a bunch of A.D.H.D demigods news for a few seconds, The sad part about it is I have only been a god for what the last four days!

Yesterday was a pain telling everyone who was going to Olympus by Invention that you should wear clothes you don't mind not getting back , I know what you're thinking you want to look your best when you become immortal because it's a day to remember , but your wrong.

You see when 14 Olympic gods put power into one to become a god or just immortal you change, your clothes disappear and then get replaced by new more radiating clothing.

After putting on a pair of Hollister board shorts, spears west siders, and an awesome Abercrombie & Fitch tight surf shirt that showed my toned muscles and my ripping 6 pack.

I walked out to see the group of demigods mostly wearing those tacky Christmas sweaters that your grandma gave you , or those hideous shirts and shorts your helicopter parent buys you saying you look ' so cute ! 'In, I guess that means they listened to me instead of looking around like a squirrel that had too much caffeine.

Just as I came walking into the amphitheater were so many memories were, Annabeth came walking up.

"You know seaweed brain I never got to ask those questions you promised me" Annabeth said in her mesmerizing angelic voice.

"True, but after tonight I think some of your questions will be answered" I replied with an promising wink

"Well I guess I must believe the almighty Savior of Olympus" my rocking girlfriend spoke with sarcasm dripping like an ice cream cone in the Texas summer heat.

"Tell you what my beautiful wise girl after were done at Olympus you can stay in my cabin and we'll talk" I beamed

"I'm going to hold to that" Annabeth voiced as she walked over to the Stolls probably reminding them to behave in the house of us gods.

"OK, everyone please stand under the pavilion we will be on Olympus shortly" I thundered in a demanding voice.

As the small group walked under the newly redesigned marble dining pavilion I mentally began to repeat a transportation saying Arty taught me to go straight to the throne room of Olympus.

'_Where importance resides ,were we belong , that were we go ' _**(A/N sorry I came up with it on the spot)**

After a slight second of feeling flat and stretched we landed a few steps in the center next to the hearth.

"Ah, Percy you came with our guests of honor" Zeus thundered

"Guests of what? " Nico observed with a confused puppy dog face like Mrs. O'Leary

"Honey, since people are already wondering let's just began" Hera spoke in a tone softly but just loud enough so everybody could hear.

As Hera gently spoke everyone sat down and I went to my throne in between Apollo and Arty.

Ok Arty is a good reasonable person but when in the same room as Apollo she turns into a normal big sister and hurts everybody's ears, I say from experience.

"Since you are the best group of demi-gods we have had in a long time we Olympians, even our new member Percy, we want to offer each one of you special gifts. "Zeus said with a head bob

Everyone was silent wondering what there girt was.

"Well since nobody is saying anything lets began!" Zeus said with a clap causing thunder to rumble

"Thalia step forward, you have a wonderful child, I do not regret saving your life because you have grown to prove yourself, being the Lieutenant of Artemis you are already immortal but with my offer you will leave you immortal forever well I'm just going to ask do you Thalia Grace, want to become the princess of thunder and lightning? " Zeus asked with very hoping eyes

"Father, thank you for the wonderful offer and yes, father I do accept" Thalia pronounced while bowing to show respect.

Zeus the closed his eyes and then all of the sudden her torn 'free zaps' t-shirts was replace by a new t-shirt with a hologram thunderbolt.

As Thalia bowed once again and then returned to the benches facing the gods.

The Hades Spoke up

"Nico, my son" Hades spoke with pride

**Ok this is fairly long chapter but since its 1:35 am here I'm going to make these 2 parts.**

**! REMEMBER!**

**R&R with answers to these questions!**

**.Should I add people from Camp Jupiter in?**

**Should I make Percy a camp director?**

**Please answer it will help my story and plus your opinion counts too!**

**R&R!**

**~ MajorDP**


	9. We all change : part 2

**Hey guys I'll Make this quick here's the second part!**

**We all change part 2**

_Recap:_

_As Thalia bowed once again and then returned to the benches facing the gods._

_The Hades Spoke up _

"_Nico, my son" Hades spoke with pride_

Percy POV

After Hades spoke there was no movement of bodies coming forward, which worried the already pale enough Olympian.

"Nico, where are you?" Hades spoke with sadness

Again nobody replied, until Annabeth stood up to check. All we Olympians heard was '_boom_' '_swoosh_' '_yes I have 500 life points' _we all laughed knowing Nico was still wrapped up playing his Mythomagic game.

After a few second silence we heard '_bam' _and a harsh scolding of "pay attention Nico were in the house of gods!" Causing us all to burst into laughter. I know you're most likely thinking 'what! Since when do the Olympians laugh' well after I was but on the Olympic council I somewhat taught everyone including Zeus how to loosen up and enjoy life or in our case eternity.

"Yes father" Nico walked up and spoke with a sheepish grin

"Nico , you have helped me so much in the underworld in every aspect , helping me with dead souls, you even got Demeter to stop bagging on me , you even persuaded Persephone to stay with me in the underworld longer " Hades voiced causing Demeter to snare in Hades direction.

"Oh shut up Demeter or I'm going to sic Cerberus on you" Hades said with a disgusting face

After that interesting note Nico quickly spoke up to avoid a godly fight.

"Thank you father but that is my everyday duty I do not mind." Nico said while bowing.

"It is but I want to honor you my son by, offer for you to become the prince of the underworld and the River of Styx also I'm going to grant you passage so you can speak to Bianca whenever you want" Hades said knowing Nico will say yes.

"Oh father thank you for the wonderful generous offer and, yes father I do accept the offer" Nico said tearing up because he could talk to Bianca again.

Nico was on the brink of tears while walking back to the benches.

"Normally we would honor the son of Poseidon but we have already" Zeus said stating the obvious

Everyone nodded.

"Now Athena have persuaded us for a special gift for her daughter" Hera said

"Yes I have now can my daughter Annabeth Chase come forward" Athena said as if she was making her daughter a president.

"Yes mother" Annabeth said while walking up fixing her clothes.

"Annabeth we all know that you are already the Architect of Olympus and you have aided us in so many thing we Olympians can't do, so Annabeth would you like to become the goddess of architecture ?"

Everyone was stunted Annabeth was offered god hood.

"Mother, Olympians thank you for the offer and yes I accept the offer" Annabeth said in a respective voice.

"Well then it's settled" Zeus spoke calmly

We Olympians all rose from our seats and chanted the same saying from when I became a god.

"Φέρτε τη δύναμη της Δεκατρία σε ένα και μαζί δημιουργούν ένα από εμάς. (1) " We all said

With that Annabeth stumbled backwards and Thalia caught her.

"Um.. is this good " Thalia said pointing to the unconscious Annabeth

"Oh don't worry that happens" I said with a wave of hand

Everyone looked at me like I had changed , which if you think about it I guess I have

"Well since we know Athena's daughters okay can I have my sons Connor & Travis Stoll " Hermes said with a mischievous grin he always wears.

"TOTALLY" screamed the Stolls as they ran up

"Travis & Connor you have aided us Olympians so I will offer both of you immortally" Hermes said

"YES!" They both screamed in Univision

"Connor that means we have a lot more pranks to think of" Travis said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

Oh great were all in trouble, We all thought.

"Daughter of Ares you're next" Zeus voice boomed through the marble Olympus.

After Zeus spoke Clarisse Jumped up with her electric spear _Lamer 2_, which everyone at camp even her siblings call 'twice as lame'.

"Lord Zeus" Clarisse voiced then turned to her father.

"Father" Clarisse addressed her father with pride.

"I have not had many girls that haven proven there self-such as fighting against our enemies all while defending Olympus, and Clarisse you are the only daughter in eons that I do not regret letting drive my chariot **(A/N : That's in the demi-god files =p) **because you actually returned it in one piece. " Ares reckoned to everyone

With that Clarisse turned her head to look at me knowing those events that happened the day she drove her father's chariot and when her brothers Phobos and Deimos chariot jacked her.

"Father thank you I appreciate honor" Clarisse exclaimed

"Also after I witnessed the horrible training camp I would like if you accepted by offer of becoming the immortal battle trainer so maybe we could lose less demigods in the upcoming wars. " Ares barked to everyone but mainly Clarisse

"Father I would be more than pleased to accept the offer is because I am the daughter of the mighty honorable Ares and I have seen this wimpy camps fighting and they do need a certain daughter of Ares to help" Clarisse babbled out

Ares snapped his fingers and Clarisse's twice as lame spear sparked which singled she was immortal now.

"May the Lord of the Wild, Grover Underwood come forward" Demeter spoke whilst Persephone sat on the arm of her Emerald as her mother spoke.

Not knowing the gods were going to call him up, he stammered up with his nervous look that I've only seen twice. Once when called me into the museum alone and when the old lady's (Fates**) **cut the string.

"Grover Underwood, you have protected many young demigods in your time and My daughter and I personally do believe you found the mighty Pan" Demeter spoke while Persephone nodded along to the words her mother spoke.

"Lady Demeter, Lady Persephone thank you for believing me, I feel honored knowing two gods believe in my findings. " Grover stammered out while in the process of bowing to the two nature gods.

"Mr. Underwood my daughter and I have agreed on a gift for you as well because we believe you have done the same as these as these young demigods in the fight to save Olympus, we are going to give you the blessing of nature and pureness" Demeter voiced not letting Persephone speak on word only nodded with what her mother was saying.

You could tell Grover was more than happy, maybe as happy if his room at camp half-blood was filled of tin cans.

"Thank you and yes I do accept the honor" Grover said whilst bowing

"Anything for a hero that keeps nature clean" Persephone actually said.

Everyone in Olympus was shocked normally Demeter always spoke for Persephone.

With that Grover sat next to Nico on the bench and fainted most likely from recent events.

"Ok well we honored all these demigods I guess we can go home, Oh and Percy we have an Olympian only meeting tomorrow just so you know, You all are dismissed" Zeus said with gratitude

"Hold on Grandchild not so fast" A mysterious voice spoke

With that a black portal opened and out stepped a man with a white beard and galaxies all over this obsidian suit.

It was Chaos, Creator of the Universe and master of the void

**Ok longest chapter I ever wrote! Yayay! But I'm only going to say this once this is NOT a chaos story I just have an Idea to do with him**

**Ok there's going to be a quest I need 3 demigods out of the bunch in the story other that Percy!**

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP **


	10. I recive a quest

**Hey I'm back! How's the story so far?**

**Also to clear any confusion that was pointed out to me by ****toe walker**** Annabeth is a MINOR goddess.**

**Well here's what you guys want **

'**A New Beginning '**

_Recap:_

"_Hold on Grandchild not so fast" A mysterious voice spoke_

_With that a black portal opened and out stepped a man with a white beard and galaxies all over this obsidian suit._

_It was Chaos, Creator of the Universe and master of the void_

I was shocked our great great grandfather was here.

"Lord Chaos, what do to we do the honor of your visit" Zeus said kneeling which was very shocking to everyone, I mean Zeus bowing to someone that's kind of freaky.

After Zeus said Chaos, I jumped down and bowed like I never have before which was weird for me to but I mean come one he's CREATOR of the Universe and Master of the void and I have a strange feeling you don't want to piss the Master of the Universe off, which might be a tiny bit hard for lug nugget Ares over there.

Which everyone was bowing and my well um... Saying came true Ares back talked to the Master of the Universe.

"Chaos faded eons ago you imposter!" Ares screeched like a feral cat.

"Stupid child I am your grandfather so bow and show me some respect" Chaos said grumbling something none of us could make out.

"I will not!" Ares yelled as he pulled his sword that was morphed like it was on my first quest with Annabeth and Grover, a hunting knife, it morphed from the bland silver and black small thigh hunting knife into a long sword with a skull-shaped pommel and a ruby embedded in the mouth.

"Oh foolish child" Chaos said just loud enough for the gods to hear.

With a flick of Master Chaos's wrist, Ares went flying through the air backwards and crashed in his throne, while gathering his thoughts dark chains that had tiny stars and planets pinned his beefy ankles and wrists to his throne.

"Child don't say I didn't warn ya!" Chaos spoke with a grin causing everyone in the Olympus throne room to laugh.

After seeing Ares get his ass handed to him on a silver platter again I spoke up

"Ares if your father, the most stubborn egotistic god can bow to the Creator of the Universe you can get down on your sorry knees and bow too" I voiced with an annoyed exhale at the end eyeing Ares.

I thought if Ares was beat by me as a DEMI-GOD and the whipped by the Master of the Universe why is he the god of war then?

After a moment of silence Chaos talked

"Percy you tell it like it is, that's why I like you" He said with a wink

Ok that's not creepy at all.

"Um.. Grandfather not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Athena asked trying not to end up like her brother Ares.

"I as the eldest god have power over you decisions, plus the Fates agree with me" Chaos said looking like he was the father of Hermes.

'"After talking to the Fates I am here by stripping Percy of his godhood but he will keep immortality, along with Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena , Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Nico di Angelo son of Hades " Chaos voiced

"Why?"' is all everyone ask in union

"Well you see I have higher positions waiting for them after the upcoming Quest" Chaos said with a voice saying isn't obvious.

"Grandfather, I am part of the Hunters of Artemis and formerly Princess of the sky, I think when I asked his im asking this for everyone, are we removed from our duties " Thalia asked like a typical person would

"Yes all of you are" Chaos said

Then Nico interrupted

'"What about my sister I feel like I just got her back and no I can't lose her again" Nico squeaked out on the verge of breaking down

"Nico with the position im going to offer you are going to have power over the Olympians so Duh! You can see you sister" the creator voiced

"Um. Lord Chaos what about the position we gave our children don't they need to be filled" Zeus stated

"Ah! Yes child I almost forgot Hades I am bring you daughter Bianca back to life and she will fulfill Nicos old position And Zeus your roman son Jason will fulfill Thalia's position " Chaos said with an Athena atuide

"When will they be here?" Hades asked most likely happy to see Bianca

"Child they will both be here Tuesday" Chaos said with a smirk

Nico sat on the bench with wide eyes mumbling something about finally seeing Bianca.

"They Fates and I are going to issue a quest to find the key to the universe were I put it" Chaos said with a slightly evil smile.

"But Lord, we do not have our Oracle here" Apollo pointed out

"Yes Apollo I know that's why you are giving the prophecy" Chaos said with an eye roll

As soon as Chaos said that, Apollo doubled over in pain with a green mist coming out of his mouth and swirling like our Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare does back home at Camp Half-Blood.

_Wisdom, Water, Lightning, and Death will join together to meet their match_

_Through fire, wind, water, and earth_

_They meet the demigods that can change the earth_

_Kings and Queens of the universe _

_Will take their thrones next to the hearth._

Apollo finished speaking using the raspy voice that could scare anyone and collapse to the ground, Artemis came running over and helped Apollo up to take him to the infiarmy.

"Uh.. Well Im wisdom, Percy's water, Thalia's lighting, and Nico is death" Annabeth said obviously using her brain.

"Ah yes, you are a true daughter of Athena" Chaos said making Athena to sit up a little straighter

"Well that is correct Annabeth now each one you four pick someone to come with you on your quest as a group" Chaos said

Everyone turned to me

"Well isn't it obvious I pick Grover" I told everyone with an eye roll causing everyone to laugh.

Then Thalia spoke

"I pick Clarisse" Thalia said like she was not paying attention at all

Nico then talked

"Ooh! I pick Conner!" He screamed

Then that left Travis!

Annabeth spoke with a shy

"I guess I'll pick Travis" she spoke like she would most likely regret it later.

"Well I must be going but Annabeth, Percy ,Thalia , Nico come with me you bags will be at my palace , And the people they chose go to your cabin and pack we will send for you later after we talk" Chaos said after gesturing towards us.

And with that Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth stepped into a portal with galaxies to a place unknown.

**Ok how do you guys like it? Any ideas for next chapter? ALSO first two people to review for this chapter get a shout out in the next chapter!**

**Hey I have a twitter so follow me at HANSENGTO and I'll follow back!**

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP**


	11. im shocked!

**Hey guys! How's the story so far? I hope you guys like it.**

**Ps shout outs to all 4 people who reviewed **I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody, emthereble, guest , Percy jacksons double186.

**You guys I hate to do this but I won't update the next chapter until I get 10 reviews.**

**Also follow me at **

**Twitter: HANSENGTO**

**Kik: thnksfrthmmrs101 (kik me whenever)**

**Instagram: thnksfrthmmrs101**

_Recap:_

_"Well I must be going but Annabeth, Percy ,Thalia , Nico come with me you bags will be at my palace , And the people they chose go to your cabin and pack we will send for you later after we talk" Chaos said after gesturing towards us._

_And with that Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth stepped into a portal with galaxies to a place unknown._

Thalia's POV

Walking into the creator of the universes palace was the one thing I thought I would do in my life along with turning back into a walking, breathing, living demi-god.

Seeing Percy's face was priceless. He looked like he had just won a million bucks with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey water head uses some kelp and tie your mouth shut, kelp head drawing flies!" I screamed across the palace.

After I embarrassed kelp head in front of Master Chaos all I could think about was the prophecy.

"Lord Chaos why are we here." Annabeth asked getting straight for the point.

"Well everybody sit and I will explain " Chaos said with his back turned messing with something.

As we all took our obsidian colour chairs, Chaos turned to speak.

"You see I as the Master of the Universe I have many duties that I cannot keep up with so I am going to have two sets of kings and queens of the universe which would be Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, Nico, but fist to prove yourselves I have but the key to the universe somewhere that you four plus the other demi-gods you picked to retrieve the key" Chaos stated.

"But will we be immortal" Nico asked.

"Yes you will have greater power than before and you all will be able to still see you family, even you Nico" Chaos said using great power in his voice.

When Chaos said that Nico's eyes went from normal to HUGE in seconds.

"Lord Chaos why us?" I said with one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well Thalia I picked you four because you have shown great progress and have fought for us people and never backed down" Master spoke with pride.

With that Chaos chanted something none of us understood and then poof! We were in the forest with all of us in a group with our bags.

Realizing it was dark we set up a camp with our sleeping bags in a circle for protection (Annabeth's Idea) with a fire in the middle to keep an eye on everyone (Percy + Annabeth).

It was also Annabeth's brilliant idea to put me next to Nico, I mean I like him it's just kind of weird because im fresh out of the hunters and being able to date boys again can be kind of awkward after so long, but I guess since me and Nico are going to be other King and Queen of the Universe I have to tell Nico about my little crush.

While I thinking to myself and setting up everyone's sleep bags up Annabeth and Percy made dinner, the Stolls went to get fire wood, Nico went to scout out the land for tomorrow, and Clarisse was sharpening our weapons.

"Dinner!" Percy and Annabeth spoke together in union.

As everyone came walking in Clarisse spoke up with a smirk.

"Wow Percy it takes two to cook hotdogs." She said with a grin.

We all laughed at the sight of Owl head and Kelp brain blushing scarlet red.

After we all had a laugh we sat down and ate while trying to find the meaning to the recent prophecy that was just given to all of us.

"Well ok Im wisdom. Percy's water, Nico's death, and Thalia is lighting that's obvious." Annabeth stated.

"True and well fire is the south because it hot, wind could be the coast like Maryland, Delware,New Jersey, Water is could be the ocean like on the coast , and earth well .. Its kinda everywhere" Percy stated while sucking down a hotdog like a hungry snake.

"Well tomorrow let's start south ok" Travis said finishing up his hotdog.

As we finished up we put more wood in the fire and prepared for tomorrows long day ahead, and crawled into our comfy sleeping bags.

"Um Nico, what do you think about us being the other king and queens of the universe?" I voiced gently as I crawled into my sleeping bag next to the cute looking Goth boy.

"Well it kinda of awesome im going to be with the hottest person on earth and I also get to see my sister now!" Nico practically whisper screamed.

"Wait what?" I said slightly confused yet happy at the same time.

"Oh well um .. i-i-i- kinda like you." Nico spoke very fast.

"Well I-i-I do to" I stuttered out.

All we could do was smile, as we were leaning in to kiss we heard a scream from the woods.

Great.

We all jumped up and ran with our weapons drawn back into the woods.

As we ran in we say a 15 year old girl with auburn hair and arrow drawn shooting at a hellhound. We started to run to help but there was a force field.

"We can't help" Annabeth stated the obvious.

We were all dumbfounded when the girl pulled out a silver arrow as bright as the moon and said "In the Name of Artemis" and shot the arrow straight into the heart of the hellhound.

As the hellhound fell the 15 year old turned around and said

"Oh hi sorry about that scene there I was just practicing" she stated

"Hi um Im Thalia"

"Nico"

"Percy"

"Annabeth"

"Clarisse"

"Travis"

"Conner"

"Omg you Percy Jackson the new god" she squealed like a school girl.

"uh ya" Percy said sheeplessiy

"Oh im being rude im Tia Darkmoor, daughter of -"

**Cliffy! Ok you know the rule 10 review for next update!**

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP**


	12. Ok Your Strange

**Hey guys! Ok im back! Here's the new chapter! Ok and next chapter goal is 3 reveiws ok!**

**And yes I did write the prophecy myself.**

**Also follow me at **

**Twitter: HANSENGTO**

**Kik: thnksfrthmmrs101 (kik me whenever)**

**Instagram: thnksfrthmmrs101**

_Recap:_

"_Oh im being rude im Tia Darkmoor, daughter of -" _

Annabeth's POV

"ARTEMIS!" we all screamed together

"How that possible Artemis is the maiden goddess." I stated

"Ha that's what everyone says, but she still is the Maiden goddess im a child of prayer." Tia said with a chuckle.

Everyone looked dumbfound especially the idiot boys.

"Artemis does have her hunters but she needed a helper with her godly duties so she appeared to Zeus and after they talked Zeus got Hecate to make a prayer potion which brought me to her at the immortal age of 15." Tia said while gathering her arrow from the yellow dust.

"But why couldn't Selene do it?" Thalia asked while trying to find a seat.

"She couldn't is because over the last titian war she helped Kronus so she was sent to Tarturus along with Helios and many others." Tia stated as she rummaged through her silver bag pulling out a neckles with half an arrow and a golden drachma.

Before anyone of us could possibly respond Tia said, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Star Darkmoor.".

Before any of us could ask who star was an exact replica of Tia except for her red and blue ray band glasses.

"_Hey sis who are they?" The figure in the Iris message asked._

"Oh um some people I just met, that Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Percy ,Annabeth" Tia spoke while pointing us out.

"_Well hi, Im Star, Tia's sister, but more reliable"_ Star_ said with a smirk while waving._

"Oh sure who's the one mom let drive her chariot across the moon." Tia said in a matter of fact tone.

"_Fine! Hey sis I got to go mom's calling for us to help. P.s were coming tomorrow ok." Star said quickly while swiping her pale colour hand across the Iris message ending it._

"Oh great mom's coming!" Tia voiced in a sarcastic tone while firstly putting on her half arrow pent.

"Um why are you saying that sarcastically?" I asked

"Well I don't know" She stated bluntly

We all looked at each other weirdly than continued talking about our upcoming quest trying to get insight from the daughter of the hunt.

"Percy do you think the one line I the prophecy is about Tia and Star?" I asked my sea green eyed boyfriend.

"Well I don't really know. Maybe?" Percy responded slightly confused.

"What was the prophecy you received from Uncle Apollo? " Tia asked while chewing on some sort of snack.

"The prophecy was

_Wisdom, Water, Lightning, and Death will join together to meet their match_

_Through fire, wind, water, and earth_

_They meet the demigods that can change the earth_

_Kings and Queens of the universe _

_Will take their thrones next to the hearth." _Thalia said word for word_._

"Oh ya that are the prophecy mom told me about yep I know what it means." Tia said

"WHAT TELL US!" Travis and Conner said in union.

"Sorry no can do." Tia said once again bluntly

"What come on it would save us a lot of time and save us a lot of trouble!" Percy screamed causing the water in our canteen's to burst and splash Tia.

She was shocked and looked like she wanted to beat Percy senseless, which to tell you the truth I bet everyone whose meet Percy wanted to do that.

"Ok now I really understand why mom hates men." Tia stated with a snare in the boys direction.

"Thanks for ruining our chances" Travis said talking for both him and his brother.

Everyone who knew the Stolls laughed causing Tia to look at us like we were from some alien planet.

"Well you weirdo's im going to go to bed and tomorrow you guys can meet my sister." Tia stated turning around and walking off.

Everyone in the group thought that was strange and we walked off to our campsite again, we walked in silence until we reached our campsite to go to bed one again.

"You guys im going to go get more fire wood" Travis said running off into the woods not giving us a chance to say no.

Once we realized we were all tired and didn't care enough to go after him we snuggled up in our sleeping bags and tried to go to sleep.

It only took about one or two minutes for everyone to go to sleep most likely going into the horrible demi-god dreams all of us have that give us terrifying answers to life's persistent questions.

Myself I just thought by the time we are done with our quest I would be one of the queens of the universe along with the demi-god that saved my life when I was little before the whole tree fiasco.

Thalia and I are going to be the responsible one's compared to death breathe and sea weed brain, meaning I would have to make sure Nico and Percy don't do anything stupid among other things.

Well also have to deal with the important things such as with the gods rising and the Olympians.

Oh great the Olympians, well this is awkward because Im going to have greater power than my mother and Zeus himself.

While pondering this entire stuff running through my brain I felt a cold chill of something that had the presence of evil but I put it off because I was tired until I heard to voices.

"Watch Percy because were coming for him" the dark voice said

"Honey watch out and don't disappoint me" a sweet voice said which sounded like my mother.

I was going to wake Percy up and tell him but I was too tired and decided to tell him tomorrow, but I was still freaked out by the voices that had just spoken.

**Ok um I have nothing to say but **

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP**


	13. Warnings!

**Hey guys! Ok how you like the story so far? Ok so we are finally going to meet Star, Tia's sister! And im kinda disappointed I only received three reviews on my last chapter Should I continue?**

**SHOUTOUT! : to the only 2 people who reviewed for the last chapter ****Guest****, ****alejandrita0202**

_Recap:_

"_Watch Percy because were coming for him" the dark voice said_

"_Honey watch out and don't disappoint me" a sweet voice said which sounded like my mother._

_I was going to wake Percy up and tell him but I was too tired and decided to tell him tomorrow, but I was still freaked out by the voices that had just spoken._

Percy POV

All throughout the night Annabeth kept mumbling things and rolling around, which was surprising because Annabeth had slept over at my cabin many times and she was normally such a peaceful sleeper.

Waking up to seven people looking over you holding buckets of something while you sleep can be VERY creepy.

"What—wh?" I semi screamed as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Sea weed brain like I said before you drool in your sleep." Annie said with a chuckle.

"You're defiantly the son of Poseidon because nobody can produce that much drool" Tia spoke with a chuckle while digging through everyone's bags.

"You guys are such great people." I said becoming irritated.

"Yes yes yes we are" Thalia voiced with a grin.

As everyone got up we packed up our belongings and Tia cooked breakfast with fire she produced through her hand, which I thought only Leo can do.

Everyone was quiet thinking about what lies ahead, when two flashes of light appeared just like when I became a god.

"Yes mom I will make sure Tia doesn't get in any trouble." The first figure said.

"You better, because she can be a little bit devious sometimes." The second figure voiced.

"Ya just a little bit." the second figure said dripping with sarcasm.

As everyone stood there waiting for the figures to appear, Tia bobbed her head up and ran to the figures.

"You slow pokes finally showed up!" Tia screamed.

"Hey I am very fast young lady!" The figure that was later revealed to be Artemis.

"Arty!" I yelled.

"Well Percy!" Artemis turned to me

"Wait you know our mom?" Tia and Star spoke in union.

"Well duh! She's and Olympian and I was too." I said actually using my brain, which was not filled with kelp, because I proved Thalia wrong!

"But now Percy is going to have higher power than Father Zeus."Artemis said to her twin children.

"Omg! Really?" Star said with enthusiasm

After Star spoke Tia hit her in the back of the head.

"Ok in Athena's classes you make straight A's but I swear you can be a complete idiot!" Tia said with a little chuckle.

Everyone laughed at the sister duo.

"Alright girls that's enough." Artemis said as she realized Thalia.

"Hello Thals how has it been?" Artemis said nicely.

"Wonderful but I do miss serving in the hunt." Thalia voiced with a small head bow.

"And we all miss you to Thalia you were a great hunter" Artemis said while breaking up the small sissy slapping fight that irruptetted between Tia and Star.

When the sisters kept fighting Arty took them in the woods and all we heard was a BUNCH of swears in Greek.

"Let's finish back up guys we have a long trip ahead." Annabeth stated as she turned around to go back to our campsite.

As everyone went back to packing there was silence everyone was thinking about what has to happen in order for us to become as the prophecy says '_Kings and queens of the universe'._

As Arty turned to come back with Tia and Star, there was another flash of light which turned out to be my father.

"Hello, Lord Poseidon" everyone except me said in union.

"Hello Father" I spoke separately than the others.

"Hello Percy, um can we speak in private?" He asked with a worried look across his face.

"Ya" I spoke as we turned to walk into the woods like Arty before.

"Percy, fates have come to me with some startling news on your quest, along the way you will complete 12 important events and when you comeback Zeus, Chaos, and myself will give you and Annabeth the greatest gift you will receive." Father voiced

"Dad that's wonderful, but what's the startling news?" I asked stupidly.

"You will complete something that only one other person has completed so I have come to warn you son, watch out." Dad spoke.

Before I could respond my father disappeared with the faint scent of the ocean in his tracks leaving me to ponder what he recently said to me.

I was sitting there as I heard voices of my camp mates as when a growl came through the woods when a figure jump out and started to attack me as I said.

"I thought I already took care of you."

**Ok I know its short and crappie but it's a filler chapter for the upcoming chapters.**

**Also remember I'll update faster if I get more reviews.**

**P.S can you guess what 12 "things" of who Percy is going to complete. First person to guess gets a shout out!**

**Please! R&R**

**~MajorDP!**


	14. I become an ass, for a while

**Hey thank you all for the wonderful review's, and thank you to those people who review every chapter! **

**Sorry I updated late I was traveling back home to Texas.**

**Well today we have a special guest to do our review Percy!**

**Percy/Disclaimer: Um ya. She doesn't own PJO or HoO because come on guys she's 15, and shout outs will be at the bottom!**

_**Recap:**_

_**I was sitting there as I heard voices of my camp mates as when a growl came through the woods, when a figure jump out and started to attack me as I said.**_

"_**I thought I already took care of you."**_

Percy's POV

As I turned, I looked dead straight into the Nemean Lions cold eyes.

I thought how in Hades could this freaking thing come back, last time it dissolved and now it's attacking me, what luck.

Thinking quick I pulled out Riptide to protect myself, as the lion jumped on me like a cornered mouse.

The Lion started to bite at me with its mouth, which I think is pretty stupid because the mouth is the only unprotected area, and of course me being the seaweed brain I am I kept slashing at the body of the lion.

After a few minutes of me being an idiot and slashing I stabbed the Nemean lion in the mouth under the tongue, causing the body to dissolve leaving the same impenetrable skin.

As I picked it up, I realized I was making a lot of noise and nobody came to help me defeat the Lion. Last time I had the help of Zoë and Thalia. I felt Betrayed.

I began to walk back to the camp site we had set up to bandage a few cuts and scrapes I had from the attack when Nico jumped out and scared the living day lights out of me.

"Perce, where have you been man!" Nico yelled in a hyper voice.

"Why should you care?" I spat at him

"Wow someone has a stick up there ass and it isn't me!" Nico screamed while walking towards Thalia.

"Nico, language!" Thalia said in a some what harsh tone.

"Well excuse me. Percy is being a total ass!" Nico yelled due to his sugar high.

"I doubt that." Thalia said while proceeding to walk back to finish her conversation with Annabeth.

Oh that's what they were all, talking, no wonder they couldn't come help me, and there conversations must be too important.

I continued walking over to my back, to bandage some of my fair size wounds up, then to eat some ambrosia so I could quickly heal.

"Percy, your only suppose to eat that when your injured" Annabeth said with a stern look across her face.

"Ya, I know" I spat out before returning to eat the ambrosia.

"Percy, why are you eating the ambrosia then?" Annabeth spoke in a worried tone.

"Well lets see, I got attacked by the Nemean Lion , Nobody was around to help, when I came back all of you guys were just sitting around and talking." I whisper/yelled as others gathered around.

"Percy, none of just heard anything or we would have come to help." Annabeth voiced gently.

"Perce, you're my idol I would have dropped everything to help dude" Nico said finally calming down.

"Kelp head, even I would help!"Thalia said throwing her arms up for dramatic view.

At this point everyone was gathered around listening to what we were saying..

"Ok everyone raise your hand if you would help Percy in battle?" Annabeth announced.

At this point everyone, even Clarisse raised her hand.

I was completely shocked.

"You guys really mean it?" I asked hoping it wasn't some cruel joke.

"Prissy, it isn't a joke, even I would help you." Clarisse said with her spear in hand.

I felt like an idiot, how could I think they would betray me. How?

"Well I feel like an idiot." I simply stated.

"Kelp head, when do you not?" Thalia asked with a grin.

"Heyy" I yelled in offence.

Everyone busted out into laughter with my previous statement.

"Come one sea weed brain we were waiting for you, so we could keep going." Annabeth said with a chuckle.

All I did was nodded to Annabeth as I ran over to grab my only possessions.

As we all began to walk (minus Artemis because she had to leave) Nico, being the questioner of our little group asked some weird questions.

"Percy, so was the lion like big?" Nico screamed again because he had another cup of coffee.

"No the lion was the size of a freaking house cat, Nico!" I yelled with Sarcasm dripping like the venom of a snake.

"Cool, but what did your Dad say to you?" Nico voiced as he ran in front of me, but failed and tripped.

I froze remembering the chilling things my father said to me.

"Well, he said something about that im going to complete 12 important events." I spoke in one gulp.

At this point Annabeth froze causing everyone but Tia and Star to stop.

"Oh we were supposed to stop, my bad!" Tia spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone rolled there eyes, Tia was just as bad as Thalia.

"Percy, your dad said 12 important events, correct?" Annabeth voiced while rummaging through her backpack.

"Uh ya?" I responded confused.

"And what did you fight this morning?" Annabeth asked again.

"The Nemean lion." I responded

At this point everyone was just confused as the next person, and let me tell you this, we all were EXTREMELY confused.

"Percy you are going to complete the 12 labors of Hercules." Annabeth stated flatly.

"Ok this going to sound so stupid, but what are the 12 labors of Hercules?" I asked.

Everyone was laughing, causing my face to turn red.

"Oh sea weed brain, here I'll read you what it is." Annabeth stated as she cleared her throat.

"_The goddess Hera, determined to make trouble for Hercules, made him lose his mind. In a confused and angry state, he killed his own wife and children. _

_When he awakened from his "temporary insanity," Hercules was shocked and upset by what he'd done. He prayed to the god Apollo for guidance, and the god's oracle told him he would have to serve Eurystheus, the king of Tiryns and Mycenae, for twelve years, in punishment for the murders._

_As part of his sentence, Hercules had to perform twelve Labors, feats so difficult that they seemed impossible. Fortunately, Hercules had the help of Hermes and Athena, sympathetic deities who showed up when he really needed help. By the end of these Labors, Hercules was, without a doubt, Greece's greatest hero. _

_His struggles made Hercules the perfect embodiment of an idea the Greeks called pathos, the experience of virtuous struggle and suffering which would lead to fame and, in Hercules' case, immortality."_Annabeth read to everyone but mainly me.

"Wow" is all I could spit out.

"But Percy didn't kill anyone … yet." Conner Stoll announced from the crowd.

"Well for some reason Percy has to complete them" Annabeth voiced as she put her book back into her pack.

Everyone was silent, until I spoke up.

"Well since we have to get going, what is the second labor?" I asked, wanting to know what I was up with next.

"Hum it's the Lemean Hydra." Annabeth said as she began to walk.

"Oh lovely" I replied sarcastily as we began walking off.

TIME SKIP A FEW HOURS.

Since the rest of us had been walking for a while, annabeth made us stop off to fill up our canteens with water.

"Percy the water is *murky* can you do something to make it clean?" Thalia said

"Sure" I replied as I walked over to the bank to clean it.

As I bent down t stick my hand in the water to clean it, everyone heard a growl coming from the water .

"Just my fucking luck"

**Ok sorry about the late update, but here it is!**

**Shout outs go to Ilikecartnsandzombies you guys HAVE to read their story Demigod baby, also to ****theaznboy69.**

**Im asking for at least 5 reviews. **

**Also! I need a brother and sister OC's, I trust that you people can make up some so tell me anything about your demigod!**

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP**


	15. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Hey guys I hope you like the upcoming chapter! **

**Ok I only have two OC'S I would like a few more so I have more of a choice, but the fist two I have are pretty awesome! So I just want one boy and one girl they can be related.**

**Also im going to make all the chapters a little longer, for you wonderful FF people!**

**Well I have nothing else to say except im asking for 6 reviews for the next chapter.**

_Recap:_

_As I bent down t stick my hand in the water to clean it, everyone heard a growl coming from the water._

"_Just my fucking luck"_

It took me only a matter of seconds to realize that I was facing number two, on my 'lets make Percy work his ass of even more' list.

Jumping back, so I couldn't get grabbed, I pulled out my sword Riptide.

Once the Hydra came out of the water, I was already in a 'roman' fighting position that I found was more affective when fighting certain 'monsters' or stuck up Titians.

I started slashing and rolling at the Hydra for quite a while till I realized, nobody was helping me.

Again.

This time I knew, they didn't have an excuse to why they weren't helping me.

After a few minutes of slashing I finally got a hit in that did some damage, the bad part was I had to let down my guard on my left side for a few minutes letting the Hydra slash a pretty good slash down my throat and down my back.

I became a little dizzy as I turned around and saw everyone just standing there about 10 to 15 feet away, seeing that made me so fucking pissed off , sending a surge of anger through me causing me to slash,punch,kick, and all of the above until the Hydra was at its last breath.

As I pulled my sword upward to hit the Hydra, it surprised me by slashing at my throat hitting my jugular, as I became more unaware of my surroundings I took one final stand a stabbed Riptide into the Hydra causing it to dissolve leaving the smell of sulfur as I passed out.

**Annabeth's POV**

After everyone saw Percy defeat the Lemean Hydra the mysterious force that kept us from helping him disappeared letting us in to help the now unconscious Son of the Sea God.

Seeing my boyfriend bleeding out, confused me the daughter of Athena, I though he was suppose to be immortal, but apparently Zeus lied!

"Thalia, go get the first aid kit!**"** I barked.

"Nico, go get bandage's" I screamed while applying pressure to Percy's neck.

"Um annabeth, I could call Apollo?" Tia asked weakly.

"YES do that" I said as I repeated the first aid protocol.

_Apply pressure to the wound, until medical professionals come._

Gods I hope Apollo comes fast!

"Annabeth, take him into the water!" Clarisse voiced.

Thinking that was the smartest idea, I yelled for Travis and Conner to help pull Percy to the water as I kept pressure on the wound.

Once in the water I careful submerged his body, thankfully the water helped the other cuts heal up, but it didn't help the one on his jugular.

I thought Percy would be dead in the next minute because, most people die within the first five minutes from blood loss.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and then Apollo appeared.

"Wazz UP!" Apollo screeched.

"Uncle Apollo, please help Percy!" Star whispered with tears coming down her face.

"Oh My Gods!" Apollo said as he saw Percy looking so limp.

Apollo ran over to Percy and pulled him on the grass, but with his feet still in the cold blue water.

"What happened?" Apollo asked as he started rubbing some sort of powder on his neck.

"Percy fought the Lemean Hydra!" Thalia said while running over to help.

"What? The only person who had fought the Hydra was Hercules!" Apollo stated as he started chanting something in Greek.

"Percy is completing the 12 labors!" Nico said.

Apollo didn't answer he just chanted something in Greek, which made the slash on Percy's neck fade only leaving a slight scar.

"He'll be fine, just let him rest and when he awakes feed him this." Apollo stated as he handed a baggie to me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's godly Ambrosia." Apollo said.

"What!" I said confused for the second time today.

"Percy can still eat it." Apollo voiced as he flashed out.

Standing there stunned, I realized we need to set up camp before nightfall to protect our asses and 'Mr. always end up the hero' over here.

"Ok everyone lets set up camp for the night" I commanded as I stat next to Percy, waiting for Thalia to put me and Percy's sleeping bag together.

Waiting while I watched over Percy, I thought about the times that i though I lost him, mainly when he made Mount

**(A/N: This is from PJO, book number 4, chapter.13; just in Annabeth's POV instead of Percy's to get the point through.)**

_After lunch we all gathered into the Amphitheater, for what I most dreaded, Burning Percy's shroud._

"_Today, we come together to burn the shroud of a very loyal hero we have had in a long time" Chiron said before he paused in grief_

_Everyone knew Chiron was talking about Percy Jackson, Chiron was about to continue until Beckendorf interrupted._

"_Percy is not dead, he's just missing!" Beckendorf yelled in denial._

"_After a long period we are to assume he is dead, after so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked is best surviving friends to do his final honors" Chiron said as he stepped back for me to speak._

_As I stepped up, I noticed a figure moving in the back of the amphitheater, but blew of because I was depressed._

"_He was probably the bravest friend I ever had. He..." I was interrupted by the sight of a boy with piercing sea green eye's and shaggy raven black hair._

"_He's right there!" I screamed as I pointed at the person I have been missing for ever._

_Everyone turned there heads in shock after I screamed the word's I have been dreaming of saying forever._

"_Percy!" I heard Beckendorf say._

_As everyone crowded around Percy, I made my way through the crowd to see him._

Thinking back from now those two weeks were a cakewalk compared to last time he was "Lost".

"Annie, dinner's ready." Thalia said. (A/N thanks to toe walker)

"Thalia, you know I don't like that nickname!" I whined as I followed her to the fire.

"But, im older than you and Annie reminds me of when me and …. You know who found you" Thalia explained as she passed me a plate.

Since Thalia was '_technically'_ older, I agreed with her as we sat down on the pop out chairs Leo built us, soon after we sat we began to eat or bean and hotdogs with coke (Travis & Conner suck with us).

After about an half and hour of talking we heard a slight moan, with a whip of the head everyone saw a very unaware Percy getting up.

Since I was done I threw my plate into the fire faster than _Flash_ _Gordon _himself.

"Percy, thank Apollo you're ok!" I yelled as I bear hugged him.

"What happened?" a groggily Percy asked.

"The Hydra slashed your jugular." I replied.

The look on Percy's face was priceless, it was a cross between horror and shock.**(A/N: that might be the same sorry)**

"How am I still alive then?" Percy whispered yelled as everyone gathered around.

"Because of my awesome Uncle" Tia stated.

"Wow you're the first girl to stay Apollo is awesome" Percy said as he sat back down on our sleeping bag.

Percy's comment caused everyone to laugh at the trueness of it.

"Percy's back!" Nico screamed as he tackled my boyfriend for dear life.

Everyone was laughing so hard at the Goth boys antics, except Thalia, I think something's going to between them is because they act like Percy and I did before we started dating.

"Ok everyone its about night we should go to bed so we can start tomorrow." I said in a not well put together sentence.

"But Percy hasn't eaten." Thalia stated wisely.

"Percy, are you hungry?" I asked in a soft loving tone.

"Nah, my stomach is kinda woozy." Percy replied as he got into the sleeping bag.

"Oh, Ok Perce" Thalia said as she whispered something into Nico's ears.

"Hey, guys, where's Diana?" Percy asked as we all turned in shock.

"Percy, you mean Artemis right?" Nico asked back with a concerned face.

"No, I mean Diana." Percy replied with a sarcastic look.

"Percy names all of our godly parents." I asked him nicely as we all lined up.

"Fine" he grumbled as he sat up.

He looked at us for a moment the began to speak.

"Thalia, Daughter of Jupiter , Annabeth, Daughter of Minerva , Clarisse , Daughter of Mars , Nico , Son of Pluto , Travis and Conner , Sons of Mercury , and Me, Son of Neptune, Star and Tia, Daughters of Diana" Percy stated as he laid back down.

"Percy, why are you using the Roman names for the gods?" I asked.

"Because when I was sleeping, I remembered Reyna told me in the presences of Greeks use the Roman name for the gods. Also that after Chaos came and everyone went to Camp a few of the Romans and Roman gods came and told me that they need at least one roman on the Chaos council. " Percy replied as he got into our sleeping bag.

"Why you, you're not roman." I stated

"Well, Reyna says im a true Roman at heart." Percy told us as he rolled over.

"Those, ROMANS!" Clarisse screamed

After that everyone in our little group became furious with those Romans that turned a perfectly fantastic GREEK!

"Ok, guys its late lets just go to bed." I asked nicely.

"NO, something is wrong with Percy!" Nico screamed.

At this point I was beyond pissed!

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GO TO BED, NOTHINGS WRONG WITH PERCY, IT WAS PROBABLIY JUST THE AMBROSIA, NOW EVERYONE BED NOW!" I commanded/screamed at everyone.

There faces were scared as they turned and jumped into there sleeping bags as I did the same.

Five Minute Time Skip.

As I crawled into our sleeping bag, I was kind of glad today was over, because I am a daughter of ATHENA and I was asking too many questions. And with that thought I drifted of to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

Oh great there mad at the Romans, even though that did happen, I was just mad at them for not helping so I called them by the Roman names.

So what im pass of aggressive.

Well I guess tomorrow will be better for a Son of _Neptune_ if I don't have to fight anything.

With that I drifted of to sleep with the others not even bothering to ask what is next on the 'Let's make Percy work his ass of even more' list.

Who knows?

**OK im done with this chapter! Sorry if it was later than regular, it's because I spent a little longer with making the chapter longer! =) Ps im not trying to make the Romans look bad, because the freaking awesome ! It's just all part of the plot, so bare along PLEASE!**

**How you like the chapter?**

**Can anyone guess what Percy is going to be fighting next?**

**Here's that form for the OC'S *remember they can be brothers and sisters!***

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Camp:**

**Good or evil:**

**If evil, who there working for:**

**If good, reason for being in the woods:**

**Ok im asking for 6 reviews for the next Chapter!**

**R&R!\**

**~MajorDP**


	16. Something is wrong with your brain!

**Ok guys I wont be updating for a while because im going to MINNESOTA, and apparently nobody has been reviewing or reading my story = (**

**Well here's my Disclaimer: Im 15 I do not own anything except my OC's.**

_Recap:_

_Well I guess tomorrow will be better for a Son of Neptune if I don't have to fight anything._

_With that I drifted of to sleep with the others not even bothering to ask what is next on the 'Let's make Percy work his ass of even more' list._

_Who knows?_

**Percy's POV**

All night, I tossed and turned from the horrible dreams I had. One of the dreams I had was , that Annabeth and the rest of our group tied me up in my sleep and killed me.

After another of tossing and turning I finally sprang up from my sleeping bad in a disturbed manner.

"Asshole,I'm still sleeping" Annabeth grumbled as she turned on her other side facing away from me.

I have never heard Annabeth cuss and me ever before, so I was kind of hurt.

After a moment of sitting there in complete silence I took a look and my wristwatch that Tyson fixed and realized it was 4:20 am, I knew Reyna and Jason have the Romans up and training by 3:30 every day.

Once again realizing I didn't want to be alone, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a Drachma.

"O' fleecy do me a solid, and show me Reyna and Jason Grace" I said To the mist I can magically create through my water powers.

Sitting there for a while the screen finally showed two figures dueling in a intense battle.

"Please tell me you two are not fighting, AGAIN!" I yelled, remembering back when the Argo II landed, and Jason Reyna fought about Jason's disappearance.

"Hey Percy!, and No we not fighting!" Jason said dumbly

"Were just sparing, Perce!" Reyna said as she pulled her helmet off reveling her Hair.

"Haha, ok thats good, because when you two fight it never turns out pretty!" I stated with a slight chuckle.

"Very funny, water brain" Jason voiced with a eye roll.

"So Percy, why you calling us?" Reyna said cutting to the chase.

"Well, I am so sick and tired of those Greeks!" I yelled without waking them up.

"Percy, you're Greek." Jason said as he sat down his sword.

"I know, but I miss the roman way." I said sitting down.

"Well are you going to take us up on our deal?" Reyna asked

"Yes, I actually am" I replied with standing up again.

"Well, I'm going to Lightning travel to where you are to pick you up,ok?" Jason questioned.(A/N:Lightning travel is Jupiter's version of Shadow travel)

"Ok I'm going to grab a bag, see you guys in a few" I said as I wiped my hand through the mist, disconnecting the message.

As soon as I saw the message was completely gone, I ran carefully and packed a few pair of clothes and the basics.

Before Jason came I left a note,

You will miss me, so see you later.

I know it sounded stupid, but I do plan on seeing them when we become part of Chaos's Palace.

As soon as I sat down the note, a flash of light appeared next to me revealing my Roman cousin Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter.

"Jason, always nice to see you" I said with a comical bow.

"Haha you too, Percy" Jason replied.

"So tell me, how can you 'flash' now?" I questioned.

"well, I was offered godhood" Jason chirped.

"Oh ya, your father mentioned that, Congrats man!" I replied to the blonde boy.

"Percy, we can talk more later, because I think someone is watching us" Jason said as he pointed to a shady figure.

"Let's just get going" I told Jason as we both sapped out.

"Percy." Nico said hoping he heard him, but failed.

**(A/N: don't worry Percy isn't going to betray the Greeks! It's all part of my plot ok!)**

**Annabeth POV.**

I was half asleep, when I heard voices talking that kept me from sleeping fully.

Become frustrated I jumped out of the sleeping bag, not realizing Percy was absent.

"Nico why are you talking, it's only 4:30 in the fucking morning!" I screamed waking the others up.

"What's wrong, Annie" Thalia asked in a groggy voice.

"I don't know ask this idiot" I replied.

"Death boy?" Thalia questioned.

"Percy" Is all Nico replied as he handed me a note.

Reading that note made my heart crumble for the gods know what time.

"What all did you see, Nico?"I asked flatly.

"He was talking to someone about roman something" Nico stated as he went over to Thalia to embrace her warmth with a hug.

"Percy's gone" is what I could spit out.

"Well, we only about 7 hours from Camp Jupiter, we could go see if Percy is there." Thalia suggested.

"That's an awesome " I told her as I ran over to my sleeping area and started packing.

Once Thalia caught drift of what is was doing, she started waking people up and pack herself.

All I could think of was, why did Percy leave?

If Percy is missing like he has done before, I don't know I will do. Every since I met Percy, I only have been worrying about his safety or if he is even alive.

After a few minutes of everyone asking questions and me answering them we took of in the woods towards Camp Jupiter to retrieve a Greek.

As we kept walking we heard voices and someone scream, being half-blood's we were always prepared for anything, so we pulled out our weapons and approached the scream with caution.

What we saw surprised everyone, there were five children in the woods huddled around each other yelling.

"Cindy, for the last time be careful, it hard to get your wheel chair unstuck!" yelled the dark blonde girl who looked familiar.

"Ya Cindy! You're acting like a _graecus!_ " said the blonde hair boy who looked about 12.

"Well dumbshit, maybe that's because we are GREEK!" screamed the girl in the wheel chair named Cindy.

"Cindy, your only eight, you shouldn't be using that language." Said the dark blonde girl who still looked familiar.

"Well Lina, if Mark can work for fucking Hyperion I can cuss." Cindy stated to Lina.

That's why she looked familiar its my sister Lina!

"Lina?" I questioned to be sure.

As soon as they heard me call the weapons were drawn and ready to attack until Lina saw me, and she told them to stand down.

"Annabeth, is that you?" Lina asked.

"Yes L, it's me!" I said as I hugged her.

"Annabeth, last time we saw each other it was the Camp party, after I saved you from being killed by that hellhound." Lina said as everyone looked at us strangely.

"We better introduce each other before someone attacks." I said with a chuckle.

Lina nodded as everyone gathered around.

"Im Lina Miner, Daughter of Athena preferred Minerva, member of the third cohort" Lina said as she elbowed the next person to continue

"Im Ezra Decour, Son of Dionysus preferred Bacchus, member of the fourth cohort.".

"Im Skye Decour, Daughter of Dionysus preferred Bacchus, member of the fourth cohort"

"Im Derek Hansen, Son of Hades preferred Pluto, member of the first cohort"

At this point Nico was shocked.

"Im Cindy Riley, Daughter of Apollo, member of the second cohort, and prefer Greek not like these idiots!" Cindy yelled.

Everyone rolled there eyes as us Greeks continued.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena"

"I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus"

"I'm Nico Di'Angelo, Son of Hades"

At this point Derek had the same face Nico recently had.

"I'm Travis and this is Conner Stoll, were the Sons of Hermes" they said in union.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares"

"I'm Tia and this is Star Darkmoor, and were the Daughters of Artemis" they said in union like the Stolls

Everyone was shocked by the people we had met.

"Um why do you use the Roman names?" Tia asked flatly.

"Because the Greeks have betrayed us." Derek voiced in a icy tone.

"By, who?" Thalia asked

"By him"

**Ok guys I know this is short but im kinda on a plane and the attendant is telling us to turn our electronics off soon. Well I hoped you liked it! Im going to try to upload ASAP.**

**Im asking for 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**R&R!**

**~MajorDP **

.


	17. Regrets

**HEY GUYS! I just got back from my grandmothers funeral in Minnesota, and then school started so it was hard to update. Im Sorry.**

**Well hers the stupid Disclaimer: Im 15, I don't own anything.**

**Recap**_:_

"_**Um why do you use the Roman names?" Tia asked flatly.**_

"_**Because the Greeks have betrayed us." Derek voiced in a icy tone.**_

"_**By, who?" Thalia asked**_

"_**By him"**_

**Annabeth's POV.**

I was shocked, scratch that I was beyond belief.

Derek had just pointed at a hologram of Chiron on a tree that diapered moments later.

"Chiron?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" they all replied except for them young girl named Cindy.

Thalia was the first to recover from the shock that had just him us, and asked.

"How?"

"Its kind of Long, but I think Lina will explain." Derek said.

As we sat down Lina spoke up.

"Well before the Giant War everyone was freaking out at camp about something which I don't know what, everyone minus Derek, Skye, Erza and I we trying our best to help, being the new people to camp, no one helped us to feel like we were at home. So being lied to by Chiron and no helped by any of the Greeks we left and along the way met Derek, Skye, and Ezra." Lina said in a GAINT breath.

Everyone knew Chiron didn't do it on purpose, it just he has a majorly hard job.

"But, Chiron didn't mean it." I stated trying to defend my long time mentor.

"We don't care; we will fight for Rome, and listen to Lupa." Lina said as she pulled Cindy's wheelchair out.

"Ok? But why are you out here and not at Camp Jupiter?" I asked becoming suspicious.

"Reyna said we have to kill some demigods that are trying to turn the Khaos palace all Greek." Lina mumbled as she walked behind Derek. **(A/N: Khaos is the Roman spelling)**

"What, How?" Nico blurted out before realizing the situation at hand.

"Our old Praetor, Percy was originally Greek, but he came back calming he's going to fight for Rome, and that he wants the Godly change." Derek said as he sat down.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Its were the Roman gods change a Greek to Roman." Cindy said.

Oh no is all I could think.

**Percy's POV**

It only took a few minutes for Jason to get us back to Camp, before anyone woke up.

As soon as we sapped in Reyna came running up.

"Percy!" She yelled as she engulfed me in a giant hug.

"Hey, Reyna!" I replied as I hugged my old/new friend.

After a few moments of awkward silence Jason spoke up.

"Well, since everyone is up already, let's announce your arrival." Jason said as we walked into the center of camp.

"Everyone Gather!" Reyna screamed at the top of her lungs.

As soon as they heard Reyna screamed the hustled over faster than anyone ive ever seen.

"Thank you for coming fast, I called you all here today to announce the arrival of a long time friend on Camp Jupiter-"Reyna said but was later interrupted by the campers.

"Is Percy here?!"

"PERCY!"

"Perce?"

"Please tell us he's here"

"PERCY!"

Reyna was going to continue speaking, but I decide I might as well steep out in there view to calm all of those rowdy Romans nerves.

As soon as I steeped out, everyone erupted in cheers, except for the usual people.

"Percy!" everyone cheered.

"Hey guys!" is all I could spit out.

"Percy has agreed to our offer and will sit on a Khaos throne as a ROMAN!" Jason announced which set everyone into a happy frenzy.

.

"Yes, this is a good day for ROMANS; we will not be second handed by the Greeks!" Reyna screamed with pride as she came over to me and put an arm around me.

"We only need two offers from Romans to help him complete the transfer tonight!" Jason announced which cased people to yell once more.

"I OFFER!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"PERCY PICK ME!"

"PICK ME!"

"Um thanks for offering, but I was wondering if Frank and Hazel would offer?" I asked.

"Of course" Frank and Hazel replied in union.

I looked at Reyna, who nodded as Frank and Hazel made there way up to stand next to me as Jason continued talking.

"You are dismissed, until further notice." Jason announced as he turned to walk to us.

Jason didn't say anything; he just gave us a signal to follow him.

As we walked I couldn't help but to think was I doing the right thing?

I mean I have always been loyal to the Greeks, it just I was tired of being the "worker" boy.

"Percy, are you coming?" Hazel asked.

"What,oh ya" I replied as I ran ahead ,but stopped a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Oh noting, im just going to make a quick iris call, I'll be back in a few." I said as I ran towards a tree and climbed it.

Truthfully I was feeling kind of iffy about this whole situation, so I did the one thing that called me down music.

I pulled out a small demigod proof iPod nano and flipped to the song that made me feel better always.

Teenagers By: My Chemical Romance.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I sat there thinking over my options and what lies ahead as MCR played through my black ear buds and into my tan ears.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohh yeah!_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

I kept thinking I was doing a good thing by helping Rome, but would by Greek family understand?

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

As the rest of the song played through, I started to drift of only to realize my I didn't have an IPod nano, I had an iPod shuffle with white buds!

As I was on the edge on consciences I heard s voice saying

"He will not find the key"

**Ok im sorry for not updating sooner! And im sorry this sucked! Im kind of trying to get back into the writing groove!**

**Um if you have and Instagram or twitter FOLLOW ME! And I will use any OC you have and want me to use! **

**Instagram: official_xochitl**

**Twitter: HANSENGTO **

**Tell me if you've read it my story on here or IG or Twitter and ill add you demigod OC!**

**Im asking for 5 reviews!**

**LOVE YALL!**

**~MajorDP**


	18. The shipped gold standard

**HEY GUYS! OK IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BUNK. IM SOOO SORRY IT SUCKED! WELL ANYHOOO **

**HERES A NEWWWWWWWWW CHAPTER!**

**Follow me on Instagram! official_xochitl **

**Disclaimer: Im 15 you really think I own this.**

**Recap:**

_**As the rest of the song played through, I started to drift of only to realize my I didn't have an IPod nano, I had an iPod shuffle with white buds!**_

_**As I was on the edge on consciences I heard s voice saying**_

_**"He will not find the key"**_

I was stuck in a dream state, when the voice I previously heard began to speak again.

"Percy, you are the key to ruling" the mysterious voice spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Percy, I'm the leader of a larger group of new rulers, we are The Dark Soldiers

"the voiced announced.

I was becoming more hesitant of this mysterious voice and was on edge of what my next move should be.

"Percy, we have you in our dream stated, thanks to my fourth in command Morpheus, and we want you to work for us, when your on the Chaos council" The "voice" explained.

"I'm not working for you, I don't even know who the Hades you are!" I screamed as I made a swift move for my sword.

"Percy, I was not asking you if you wanted to, it's not your choice"

As soon as I jumped for my sword a surging pain shot throughout me causing me to mentally crumple.

The pain throughout me last for what felt like hours on end, until I shot up from the tree branch and fell to the hard ground.

As I brushed myself off I turned around to see my friends looking at me strangely, before I could ask they all gasped in union.

"What?" I asked as I picked up my dirtied iPod.

"Your face" Reyna asked as she ran over to and grasped my face.

"I ask again what?" I asked again startled.

"Reyna, let Percy use your mirror" Jason commanded.

After that Reyna quickly pulled a small compact mirror and shoved it into my face.

As I looked at my face I saw a black crescent moon with a small star, it burned as I touched it.

"Percy, what happened?" Hazel asked

"The dream" I stated

"What dream" Everyone asked in union.

"It was noting" I said as I brushed it off as I began to walk to Reyna's home.

As we all piled into the small cabin, everyone took a seat and began to discuss the upcoming events of tomorrow.

"It's only going to take a few moments Percy." Jason said as he pulled a bottle of old time Coke a cola out and began to drink.

"That's good to know, but what do we do after?" I questioned as I motioned for Jason to hand me a Coke too.

"Well we already have some campers working on the exact location that this 'key' Khaos talked about in the prophecy, so you could stay in your old cabin and rest up after tomorrow" Frank said as he laid back on the bed he was sitting on.

"Well, that's good, but where do I stay tonight?" I questioned as I finished off the last of my Coke ã Cola and threw the bottle in the trash disposal.

"Were sleeping in my cabin tonight, kind of like a sleepover" Reyna said as she pulled out four Sleeping bags, and then proceed to through them at us.

"Nice catch Jackson" Jason teased as I got up on my feet from my previous fall.

"Very funny, Grace" I voiced as I stuck out my tongue.

"Alright,let's all need to go to bed now" Hazel said as she climbed into he dark blue sleeping bag.

Once everyone was lying in there bed I drifted off for the second time today, and back into the horrid two way Half-blood dream.

"Ah Percy, do you like your new marking?" the mysterious voice asked me.

"Hades no!" I screamed.

"Oh, darling you will like it sooner of later" the voice teased.

"No, I Won't!" I screamed at the horrid evil voice.

"Sweetie, don't fight it, you will" The demanding voice said once again.

Wanting to know who the voice was, I slowly stared to devise a plan that would allow me to gain the knowledge I want, wait scratch that need to know.

"You know what I will join you" I replied, beginning my plan.

"I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later" The voice replied in a sadistic happy tone.

"Master, who are you?" I questioned.

"Boy, since you are joining us, you might as well tell you." The voice spoke to me.

"Well, that's great, but I kind of would like to know" I stated in a smart ass remark.

"Why boy, I have a feeling your tricking me. Why would that be?" the unisex voice continued.

"Master, I only want to know so I can honor you roman form" I stated.

"Well boy since you've chosen the roman side, I will reveal myself to you and only you."(**Not like that you dirty minded people xD) **

I was happy my plan was working and that I was only seconds away from hearing who I was 'working' for.

"Boy, listen closely for I am the Roman goddess Nox, goddess of the night" Nox reveled.

"Master I will honor you in every way" I stated to my lovely new ' master'.

"I hope so boy, because your first task might be a little hard for you, boy" Master Nox said.

"How's that?" I questioned, becoming wary of my plan.

"You have to capture those Greeks and those pesky Romans too." Goddess Nox voiced.

I was shocked.

I mean yes those Greeks did betray me **(Not really)** but I still love them.

"Go Now, to prove your loyalty, boy" Nox, goddess of Night said to me in a demanding demonic tone.

"Yes" is all I said as I was released from my dream state of mind and back into real life.

As I shot up in cold sweat, I looked around at everyone peacefully sleeping, hoping I did not disturb them as I slipped on my Aqua Chuck Taylor Converse All Stars® and quietly left the building.

After a few minutes of walking to the Camp Jupiter borders, I came up with a seconded plan, that might just work.

I would go to Annabeth and the group, tells the sorry for what I've done, tell them what's happening and then come back to Camp Jupiter and perform the ceremony and then return to find the key to the Chaos palace.

Gods I hope Annabeth and them are ok, is all I thought as I began to iris message Nico.

"O'fleecy do me a solid and show me Nico Di'Angelo" I said as I used my 'Son of Neptune' (Really Poseidon) skills to Iris message him.

What I saw shocked me, Annabeth and the group where in a hostile form with there weapons out at some people I could not see.

Declaring that they could be in danger, I focused my energy and then vapor travel to where they were.

As soon as I was where Annabeth and the rest were, I found myself spying from behind a Birch Tree.

"Annabeth,we didn't know it was you guys." the young girl I've seen at Camp Jupiter before said.

"Can't you just let us go, we need to find Percy." Annabeth cried.

Before this scene could escalate I stepped out from behind the tree.

"PERCY?"

"Hi" I replied shyly as I became light headed.

Everyone was starring in shock for a few moments before the darkness engulfed me again for the millionth time this night. **(Ps there still awake, because the camp is in a different time zone that where they are now)**

"I have a new plan for you, boy"

**OK I know this is short but don't worry im working my way back up there to 3000 words again! And plus it is 1:01 am here in TEXAS! Well im asking for 5 reviews please for the next chapter! **

**LUV YA!**

**~MajorDP**


	19. Turing in someone i didnt want to be

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating its just school is hard. And I have a crazy teacher named Mrs. Eaton who thinks it's funny to yell at us in class, Well enough about my life drama and I'm going to get on to the story! **

**WHOS FINISHED THE MARK OF ATHENA? I HAVE! UGHHHH CLIFF HANGER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any other major names or companies I use in this story I'm only 15.**

**RECAP:**

_**Before this scene could escalate I stepped out from behind the tree.**_

_**"PERCY?"**_

_**"Hi" I replied shyly as I became light headed.**_

_**Everyone was starring in shock for a few moments before the darkness engulfed me again for the millionth time this night. (Ps there still awake, because the camp is in a different time zone that where they are now)**_

_**"I have a new plan for you, boy"**_

**Percy's POV**

That voice is going to kill me one day, I thought as I listened to my "masters" plan.

"Boy, you are going to lead on your friends to the key, then kill the

When their guards down." my master explained as I was mentally tied up against my own will.

Knowing I could not win in the position I was in, soI decide to play it a 'little' safe.

"Master, I will not kill them" I screamed.

Ok wrong move on my idiot part because then the same surge of endless pain went throughout my hormone ridden teenage body and contained on for hours as I whispers the words I thought I would never say.

"Yes master" as I blacked out again

**Annabeth's POV **

As soon as I see the man I will love forever again, something terrible always goes wrong.

As soon as Percy stepped out from the large cedar tree and came forward he collapse to the ground screaming in agony, which caused everyone to run forth to help.

"Percy" I screamed like I always do when something goes wrong.

"Oh dear" Tia said as she went behind us to call Uncle Apollo again.

As soon as most of us huddled around Percy, he began to seize and then speak.

"Master I will not kill them" Percy said as he seized.

That made us ALL stop in our tracks, as we thought over what Percy had just said which lead to many questions.

Who is Percy not going to kill?

Who's master?

Why does Percy have a crescent moon and star on his face?

As all these questions ran through my head Percy began to scream even louder which hurt my ears a little.

"Yes Master" Percy spoke.

Those words sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Ok I'm here, what happened this time!" Lord Apollo said as he jogged up to the huddled group.

Everyone was still in shock and couldn't speak to the Lord, so we pointed to the figure that was Percy on the ground.

"Oh no she got to him" Apollo yelled as he kneed to the ground.

"Wait what!" I screamed at Lord Apollo.

"No time to talk, daughter of Athena, I have to get PJ back to Olympus fast" Apollo screamed as he lifted the figure that was still Percy and zapped out of the forest leaving a very startled group behind.

**Percy's POV**  
I was still half out of it as I Looked up to see the bright yellow fabric pressed against my face as I tried to speak.

"Wha-Da-halo" is what I said sounded like.

"Percy is that really you?" Apollo asked as he carefully put me down on what looked like an Olympic infirmary cot.

"Well I think" I replied with sarcasm dripping from my raspy voice.

"What that supposes to mean, Percy" Apollo said as he sat down next to me on the hard cot.

:"Noting at all" I replied as I shifted my weight to find a comfy pison..

"Percy, I know what's going on" Apollo stated

Wait, he doesn't know, noboady know what's going on,im torn from both sides he can know!

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I screamed as I jumped up from the cot.

Apollo stumbled back as I yelled.

"PERCY I DO, SHE GOT TO ME TOO" Apollo screamed.

After he said that I sat back down on the cot and became very silent. Nyx and gotten to the Sun God himself.

"Let me see your marking." I demanded, wanting to know if it was true.

As soon as I demanded to know Apollo lifted his slim tight fitting white tee up from his ripped chest showing a small star with crescent moon marking.

Before I could say anything the same surge of pain went through out me causing to collapse again, but this time Apollo collapsed too.

All I could feel was the surge engulf me in a tight layer, kind of like beening wrapped in cellophane rapping.

"_You two both know now._" Our Mater said

"Yes master we are both happy " I said unwillingly, which caused Apollo to turn his head to me and nodded letting me get a shot of his eyes, they we black and glassy.

"_Good, since you failed to kill those noisy demigods, you will steal a powerful item and kill them in one shot." _Nyx voiced with attitude.

"Yes master I will go steal what every you want." I said again unwillingly.

"_You will take that brat Apollo with you, so you can get into his fathers office easier."_ Nyx announced with a devious chuckle and the end.

Before I continued on the conversation I pondered what had happened the last few weeks, and how all this wouldn't have happened if I didn't accept god hood.

"Yes mater, but what will be stealing?" I asked, wondering what I would most likely be getting killed over.

"_Zeus's Master Bolt_" Nyx said happily.

Oh shit im turning into Luke.

**Ok I know this chapter was not put together well, but I PROMISE you they upcoming chapter I already am typing will be BETTER!**

**Also another reason I kinda didn't update in a while was because not that many people were reviewing so I thought yall didn't care.**

**~MajorDP**


End file.
